Jupiter
Jupiter is the fifth planet from the Sun and the largest planet in the Solar System. Fiction ''Generation One'' Cartoon Fleeing Galvatron and his hordes, Blurr and Wheelie escaped to Jupiter with Metroplex's transformation cog, although things got a bit stormy. ''Beast Wars II'' cartoon Jupiter was devoured by the Nemesis on its way to Gaea. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Jupiter (木星) is a planet in the North Galaxy. It is the fifth planet from the Sun and the largest planet in Earth II's Solar System (just like its real life counterpart). Jupiter was first seen in the episode "Goku's Ancestors" as Vegeta and Nappa flew past it on their way to Earth II. It was next seen in "Plans for Departure" when Mr. Popo flies Kami's ship to Jupiter in a matter of seconds, showing Bulma, and Alexis how fast the ship is. Jupiter is a "gas-giant" and most notable for its "Great Red Spot", as it is one of the Outer Planets of the Solar System. The Red Spot is referred to by Raiti when the group come upon the tornado on Fake Namek. He states that the storm never dies, like Jupiter's Red Spot. Also, the Red Spot is referred to by Gozaburo Kaiba. He states that the flames never die, like Jupiter's Red Spot. The planet may have four rings, but it is presumably hidden or not shown at all in the anime. ''Sailor Moon'' Jupiter (木星; Star of Wood) is the fifth planet from the Sun in this Solar System and the largest planet overall. It is the fourth brightest object in the sky (after the Sun, the Moon, and Venus). It has been known since prehistoric times as a bright "wandering star." It has also been notable for centuries for the so-called "big red spot" on its surface, actually a gigantic storm larger than the Earth. It has a large number of moons, but the four largest, and most well-known, are Io, Europa, Ganymede and Callisto (now known as the Galilean moons). Astronomers believe that it plays an important protecting role in using its massive gravity to capture or expel from the solar system many comets and asteroids that would otherwise threaten Earth and the inner planets. Nigel Henbest, The Planets, Penguin Books, London, 1992. In the [http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_(series) Sailor Moon series], Jupiter was protected by Sailor Jupiter, even though in the present she resided on Earth with the other Sailor Senshi of the system. In the manga, Io Castle orbited Jupiter, and was the palace of Princess Jupiter. ''Exosquad'' For understandable reasons, the gas giant Jupiter itself was uninhabitable, but some of its moons did serve as temporary military bases and battlefields Mythology Jupiter, also known as Zeus in the Greek pantheon, was the king of the gods, the ruler of Olympus, and the patron of the Roman state. He was the son of Saturn, and the brother of Neptune, Pluto, Ceres, Vesta, and Juno (who was also his wife). His symbol was the thunderbolt and the eagle. Astrology Jupiter is associated with moderation, kindness, and good fortune, and can represent a drive for growth and the pursuit of insight, understanding, and personal fulfillment. Jupiter is associated with Thursday, and the ruling planet of the sign Sagittarius, which is the same sign Makoto Kino was born under. In Chinese astrology, Jupiter is ruled by the element wood. In Indian astrology, Jupiter is thought of as a great teacher. Moons Io Io, the innermost of Jupiter's Galilean moons, served as temporary base for Admiral Winfield's Exofleet remnant in the first years of the war. The moon has seen several fierce battles but in the end, General Typhonus forced Exofleet to retreat further away from the Homeworlds. However, by then, Winfield has already allied himself with Jonas Simbacca, who provided him with a new base - Chaos. Sinope Sinope was one of the farthest moons of Jupiter. "Sinope Base" was the location of Phaeton's top-secret super-weapon, Fusion Pulse Cannon, designed to wipe out both the Pirate Fleet and Exofleet's base on Io. However, the Cannon only managed to fire roughly a dozen bursts at the Pirate Fleet before a combined Exotrooper-Pirate task force damaged the core of the weapon's "energy silo," causing an explosion which completely destroyed the cannon and obliterated Sinope. Its debris caused a "meteor swarm" that heavily damaged the Neosapien fleet under the command of General Typhonus, who was on his way to directly attack the Pirates and Io Base. The Neosapiens were forced to retreat, which gave the Terrans enough time to evacuate. Sinope was restored by Porunga. Trivia *This planet was named after the Roman chief god Jupiter. His wife was his sister Juno, who was called Hera by Greeks, and there is planet Hera in the Dragon Ball universe. * In the Japanese calendar, Thursday is called "mokuyobi" (木曜日), meaning "the day of wood." * The name for Thursday in several Romance languages is derived from Jupiter's name (such as the French "jeudi" and Italian "giovedi"). Category:Solar System Category:Planets